justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xxdenmexx/The most stupid story, Ep. 2: The random episode
Previous episode You and I, I, riding harleys in Hawaii ai, ai. The most stupid story, Ep. 2 Stacey: Today is a wonderful day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping... Mary (in the distance): I m Mary, but you can call me tonight *gives him a paper with her phone number on it* Generic man: Ew *leaves* Stacey: ...and Mary is still a love failure! :D Zack: What are you talking about? Stacey: AH!! *punches him* don t scare me like that! Mary: Hey, that guy over there fell in love with me 7u7 Stacey: No, he didn t Mary: ...jealous Stacey: It s not jealousness, it s the truth Zack: That surely hurted Stacey: Shut up, you re gay Zack: And you re vegan, something even more ridiculous Alex and Chris: OOOOOOHHHHH Mary: When did these two appear? Alex: Shh, shh, secret... Chris: Thinking about it, this shouldn t be called "The most stupid story", it should be called "roasting the bride weirdette and the vegan one" Stacey: Suck my d*ck Alex: You re not Carl anymore. Stacey: I M GONNA K- T A K E T W O Stacey: Suck my d*ck Chris: But it s opposite day T A K E T H R E E Stacey: Suck my d*ck Chris: I m top, sorry :> Mary: Does that mean... 7u7 Alex: Yes, I m the one who is f***ed. Mary: *nose bleeds* Jennifer: *comes in* Hello! What are you talking about? Alex: About getting fu- Zack: ABOUT BACKYARDIGANS Jennifer: Ok? Why is Mary s nose bleeding? Stacey: We re actually talking about yaoi Jennifer: And what s that? ._. Stacey: (F*ck, how do I tell her?) Is a... Mary: Is when two ogres love and f*ck each other :3. Jennifer: Now I m traumatized :'3 *leaves* Zack: Well done b*tch Mary: 16-year-olds talking about Backyardigans is not a good excuse tbh Alex: And saying the f word in front of a 14-year-old is not a good idea! Jennifer: *comes back like a boomerang* How do you know I m 14!? Alex: SaTaNiC PoWeRs darling :). Lance: Y all should go to sleep definitely All this was a WhatsApp conversation :v Alex: No, it wasn t. Stacey: It indeed was, it started when I told Chris to suck my d*ck :v Zack: But Lance is not part of the group ._. Mary: I added him Chris: How did you get his number? Mary: He gave it to me yesterday :3 Alex: And who tf gave you admin? Stacey: I did! Chris: ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME!? Alex: YOU KNOW SHE CAN ADD ANYONE, RIGHT!? Mary: I only know you guys ._. Alex: REMOVE HER ADMIN NOW. Chris: AND REMOVE LANCE FROM THE GROUP Stacey: Ok! *pulls out her cellphone and does what the gay couple told her to* Done, I actually gave her admin just to add Jennifer! Chris: It s still dangerous tho Zack: One of the ten Commandments is "Never trust Mary" Mary: That s not true Zack: You don t read the bible? Stacey: Even people like Alex (ignorants) know that Alex: ��. Chris: I m sorry to say this sweetheart but... you re actually ignorant sometimes Extra part I said I was going to update it, well here s the update Mary: GUYS!! Stacey: what? Alex: Let me guess, "someone gave you his number". Mary: Nope, is something even better! Alex: ( s atheist}}) what is it then? Mary: Lance gave me this ring, it s beautiful! Zack: I seriously don t trust that guy Mary: eNvY Alex: That s not a lot. Stacey: hehe... wait, WTF!? Mary: "Not a LOT"? Alex: Chris f***ed me, something that you will never get to experience, for being ugly af. Mary: ... *leaves crying* Stacey: Tea Zack: Don t you think it s enough bullying? Alex: Haven t I mentioned I m a beast with no heart? *leaves* Chris: (...but you have heart for me...) Stacey: Now I m starting to feel bad (oof, I ve never thought I would say that) Chris: Same (am I sick?) Mary (in the distance): Hi! You love me, right? Zack: She tries... but she doesn t achieve it Generic man (with Mary): *walks away... scared* Mary: :D Chris: I shouldn t... but I don t think she s that dumb to go and try to flirt that way Stacey: Looking back at it... Alex is f**ing right, if she keeps being like that, she s going to die virgin Chris: Zack, are you good at flirting? Zack: What makes you think that? Stacey: The fact that you re really ambushed Zack: So? I ve never flirted with anyone! Chris: But girls flirt with you, so you should be learning something Mary: Guys, do you think I m ugly? The other three: O_O Mary: If I am don t be afraid of telling me Stacey: Uuuhhhh Zack: The inner beauty is what matters Mary: I SAID *kicks the air* that if I m ugly, don t be afraid of telling me Chris: Damn b*tch, eat a snickers I mean, Yes, you are, I MEAN, PEOPLE S OPINIONS CHANGE SO ASKING THAT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA Mary: :(? Stacey: Hey! Benji likes you! He thinks you have a cool personality Mary: Benji!? PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I MISS A QUALITY CONTROL!? HAHAHAHAHSKXNDVDPABDKAVZMXBDODV Alex: *comes back like a boomerang* you know someone is horrible when even someone like Mary sents him to the friendzone. Mary: Yes, like you B) *trying to troll him* Alex: And who says I m straight? And who say I like someone like you by Adele? Mary: I- Chris: This will have no end apparently... The end :v Lkko Hjoy... New year special Category:Blog posts